


Say Something

by grantvire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mormor take on the song Say Something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Sebastian tossed in their, no his bed. Jim was gone now, it wasn’t their bed anymore. Oh God, why had he left? Why did they just have to fucking argue? Sebastian through an empty glass across the room watching it shatter. Sebastian checked his phone again, please Jim, he thought, say something I’m giving up on you. He wiped his face, new tears, he hadn’t seemed to stop crying for so long now, if only Jim would of told him where he was going I would of followed you anywhere he thought, oh Jim, please say something, I’m giving up on you, don’t let me do that, please Jimmy.’ He wept.

* * *

James Moriarty was running away, away from Sebastian and away from his emotions, he felt so small, so damned small and he hated it, stupid, stupid emotions! Urgh, they all just went over his head! Fuck, he didn’t know anything.

Jim stumbled on, he kept falling, sort of like he did in their relationship he smiled twistedly at that, but he could not afford to stop running, he sank to the ground sobbing, he curled up into a small ball ‘Oh Sebby, please forgive me Tiger, I-I’m knew to this, please, I’m still learning to love.’ he whispered to no one, he could never tell Sebastian this, it was too late, fuck, he finally picked himself up and began to crawl on his way at a slow heart breaking pace.

* * *

‘COME ON’ Sebastian shouted at the image in the door, a hallucination caused by all the drugs and alcohol he’d had since Jim had left him. ‘Come on Jim!’ he snarled ‘Speak to me! Say something Jim! I can’t do this much Longer Jim, please, Jim, I’m giving up on you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get to you Jim, fuck, I’m Sorry okay! If you’d just told me what was going on I’d of followed and helped you! Anywhere!’ Sebastian screamed ‘Say something James! Fucking say something!’ The silhouette faded ‘I’m giving up on you.’ Sebastian half sobbed and half screamed.

* * *

James stood at the edge, he was done, he couldn’t do this, but, he supposed he would swallow his pride, Sebastian after all was the one that he loved, he deserved a goodbye, with shaky hands he dialled his number.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian picked up the phone, his heart leaping with joy as he saw Jim's name flash on there ‘J-Jim?!’ he stuttered ‘Jim are you there?’

‘Y-yeah’ Jim croaked ‘I’m here’

‘Where are you?!’ Sebastian boomed ‘I was so worried… Jim? Jim are you there?!’

There was a long dread filled paused.

‘Sorry Sebastian, I love you, goodbye.’

And with that Sebastian heard the wind whistle down and a deafening crack as the phone line cut, his breathing hitched ‘NO! Jim! Jim! No, fuck it Jim! Say something Jim! Anything! Oh Fuck, I’m so, so sorry I didn’t get to you Magpie! Fuck, I’d follow you anywhere Jim, even… even there.’ he wept, his voice cracking from the tear ‘JIM, JIM SAY SOMETHING!’ he screamed hysterically ‘Oh Jim, please say something, I’m giving up thought that you will.’ he repeated over and over,  his body shaking as he lurched forward ‘I’m sorry Jim.’ he murmured at the phone before switching it off ‘I’ve given up on you.’


End file.
